


Save Yourself

by mrsfizzle



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Good Person Lex Luthor, Light Angst, almost mentorfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsfizzle/pseuds/mrsfizzle
Summary: Set during 1x21, Tempest. Gabe Sullivan fears for his future with the plant closing, but after hearing Lex speak, he's much more worried about the effects on his boss, and tries to give him some advice. One-shot. Almost mentorfic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Save Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Watching through 1x21, Tempest, I was struck by how uncharacteristically drained Lex looked throughout the various stages of the fight with his father over the plant. I think someone like Gabe Sullivan might have noticed, and this is my take on what he might have said.
> 
> Using some direct quotes. I own nothing. I also make brief reference to a deleted scene from the pilot.

Gabe Sullivan was the first to arrive in Lex's study for the meeting.

He was looking forward to hearing Lex's explanation about everything that had happened. Lionel Luthor's announcement about the plant closure had caught everyone off guard that morning. They'd all worked incredibly hard over the past year to make the plant profitable again, and this quarter, they'd actually succeeded.

But once Gabe had a chance to think about it, he couldn't be truly surprised. As one of the highest level managers at the plant, he was one of very few who had seen Lex and Lionel fight. Lionel Luthor was a piece of work, apparently bent on conquering his son. Gabe had never seen anything quite like it.

Gabe had liked his job, and he was good at what he did. Having to find new work would be difficult, and he knew Chloe would be devastated to move away from Smallville. He'd been thankful when Lex called the meeting. It might at least give him some closure.

Shortly after the last manager arrived, Lex entered his study. "I appreciate you coming. My father doesn't know about this meeting, and I'd like to keep it that way." He walked behind his desk and turned to face the group. "When I first came here, people assumed I was just another glaring example of nepotism—unskilled and promoted over the heads of the more competent and deserving."

God knew, that was what Gabe had believed. Lex had surprised him right away—he'd overheard Gabe making fun of him on his first day when Gabe thought Lex couldn't hear. Lex had been a bit sarcastic in response, but also gracious and optimistic. In the weeks that followed, he proved that he could be a bit intimidating, but he was also good-humored, attentive of the needs of others, and incredibly intelligent.

Lex went on, "But I like to think the people in this room feel differently. If we can raise the capital for an employee lead buyout, we can keep the plant running."

"Buyout?" One of the other managers accepted a file that Lex handed to him.

"I can raise nearly 90% of the capital."

"What about the rest? We're supposed to mortgage our houses?"

"It's a risk, I know, but in exchange, the investors will become minority owners."

Gabe knew what Lex was trying to do. Lex liked to put on a hard face, but in the end, he obviously cared a lot about his employees. He'd even saved Gabe's life during a hostage situation at the plant once—and more importantly, Chloe's. Lex's position at LuthorCorp was obviously secure, but rather than accepting the security, he was risking everything to save 2500 people their jobs.

Unfortunately, he was asking them to take a risk as well, and Gabe wasn't even sure the plan could work. "Doesn't your father control the board? What makes you think he's gonna go along with a buyout?"

"I know a couple of members I can convince, and I don't need a unanimous decision. I'm offering you a chance to take control of your own destiny. Stand with me, and we will win."

It was quite a speech, Gabe had to admit, but there was something about the way Lex delivered it that gave him pause. There was energy in his voice, but it was a forced energy, an unnatural emphasis, nothing like his usual easy, spirited cockiness. There was no fire in his eyes, no lift in his step. He kept his back too straight, his arms too stiff, his head too high.

Gabe had already known it, but it hit him differently in that moment. Lex was exhausted. Resigned to a fight that would almost certainly cost him more than it gained him.

Gabe cleared his throat. "We all need some time to think this over."

"Of course. I'd like to give you all the time you need, but unfortunately this is a time-sensitive matter. Talk to your families and sleep on it. I'll need your decisions in the morning."

The group began to disperse then. Gabe stayed behind. If he could work up the nerve, he wanted to see if he could give his boss some helpful advice.

Gabe couldn't have given his opinion on the relationship between Lionel and Lex—he just didn't know enough. But based on the effects it was clearly having on the latter, Gabe was seriously concerned about Lex's health. He was too young to look so utterly haggard. Gabe had seen young people succumb to stress before, but this was so far beyond that. This was destroying him.

Gabe looked Lex in the eyes, and what he saw resolved him to say what he needed to. Gabe had only seen someone with that look on his face once before in his life, a friend in college. The guy had swallowed a bottle of pills within the week. Gabe wished he'd said something then.

"Permission to speak honestly, Lex?"

A very slight smile. "You never have permission to speak to me any other way."

Gabe nodded. He respected that. "There's going to be rough days ahead for a lot of us, having lost our jobs. Some of us are going to have to move. Some of us might have to take out loans and call in favors. Some of us might be on unemployment for a little while—"

"That's what I'm trying to prevent."

"—but Lex, we _will_ be fine."

Lex just stared at him for a moment. "What are you trying to say?"

"You don't have to do all of this for us."

Lex's jaw pulsed. "I disagree. I know what the statistics look like for people who have lost their jobs. 2500 families . . ."

Gabe was quiet for a moment.

"But that's not the only reason I'm doing it. I'm choosing to see this as an opportunity to forge my own destiny, out from underneath my father's shadow."

Gabe took a deep breath. "Have you ever thought about moving away from him?"

Lex raised his eyebrows.

Gabe almost balked, but forced himself to continue. "You've got the work experience. You're qualified for any job you apply for. You could go into business, or politics if you wanted. You could start your own business."

"I—I don't know where I'd go." His voice was very soft, sounding like a lost child.

Gabe blinked. He'd _never_ heard Lex use that voice before. "Anywhere. New York, or San Francisco, or Chicago . . ."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Lex shook his head and cleared his throat, turning away, and his voice regained some of its strength. "I already set things in motion by meeting with you all."

"It's not too late."

"Yes it is."

Gabe almost left it at that, but he couldn't quite let it go. "If you'll excuse my frankness . . . I'm worried about you, boss."

Lex turned to face him, looking him right in the eyes.

"I—I'm worried the stress is going to kill you."

"I can handle my father."

"I know, but I'm afraid if you go on for too long, you'll get to the other side and you won't like who you've become."

"I'll be fine."

Gabe burst out, "I've seen the way you fight with your father, Lex, and I'm telling you, there's no way this ends well for you! Get out of here, save yourself!"

Lex stared at him with piercing gray eyes.

Gabe flinched—he had forgotten his place. He swallowed hard. "Sorry, boss. It's just that I owe you. For saving Chloe's life."

"You don't owe me anything."

He sighed. He wished he could do more for this kid, but there was nothing he could do. "I'll stand with you. For as long as I can."

Lex smiled, and for just a second, a little bit of the old light returned to his eyes. "I appreciate that, Gabe."

They shook hands, and Gabe left the study. He smiled on his way out of the mansion, but frowned all the way home. Lex had been forced to grow up too fast. He was tackling a job at 22 that Gabe wasn't sure he'd want to be doing at 50.

Lex's intentions were good. Gabe believed that, at least for now. But while intense pressure applied in certain ways could make coal into diamond, pressured applied differently caused volcanoes to erupt and flatten villages. Given the lack of care with which the weight had been heaped on Lex's shoulders, Gabe wasn't sure which one Lex would become.

_The End_


End file.
